Love Bites
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: Fionna finds herself in love with Marshall. (I suck at summaries, just read its good.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my fan-fic. This really isn't my first, I have another account but my mom knows about that so no writing this on there O_O**

**This is in POV of Fionna. **

**If ya like what you read, review. If not, still review. **

* * *

Marshall and I sat on the floor playing Beema, like every other week-end. But a couple of weeks ago, I started getting these...feelings... you know, when ever I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach. Not to mention my crush on him had done nothing other than grow. But, he's my friend, something deeper wouldn't happen. Besides, I was just his video game partner, nothing more in his eyes.

"Fionna?" Marshall tapped my shoulder, I had lost the game while drifting into thought.

"Uh, yeah?", I snapped out of it, turning to see Marshall smiling, he loved winning the game, it made him feel like a king.

"You ok, Fi?" Marshall looked at me cross-eyed, did I say something while I was day dreaming? Oh no, what if he knows? Probably not, if he did he would be laughing right now. "Sure, I'm fine! Wanna go another round?" I answered, picking up my game controller.

Marshall put his down, "Nah, its getting late, I gotta head home.", I stood up and followed him to the door. "Dude! At least give me a chance to beat you!"

"Fi, you'll never beat me." He smirked, "I'm the king."

"Hahaha, the king of nothing." I teased, it always got on his nerves.

"If nothing stands for everything," He took a short pause and snapped his fingers, "than yes."

I laughed and waved as he flew off, letting out a sigh and closing the door. As I turned, like it was a big surprise, I saw Cake starring and laughing.

"What?", I got really nervous, and even felt myself blush.

Cake's smile grew bigger, "You. Like him.", she broke out laughing to the point she fell over.

"What, no... no, I mean as a friend but like-" I scrambled to defend myself, Cake wouldn't let this go if I confirmed it.

She gathered herself, "Fi, your my sister, I know you."

I felt as if the world was falling apart right there, it couldn't get any worst, but like always, nothing is impossible.

I covered my face as Cake started dancing, I knew what was next...

"Fionna and Marshall sitting in a tree..."

I pleaded with her, "stop."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I shouted this time, "STOP IT!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

"THAT'S IT!" I stormed up to the bedroom, I couldn't take it, I felt like shaking that crazy cat right then and there. I heard her laughing downstairs, until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I wished the whole night was a dream. I finally gathered enough dignity to go downstairs, as I walked into the kitchen, you wouldn't believe who was there.

"What's Up, Fi?" Marshall turned and floated over.

"CAKE!" I yelled, then turned back to Marshall above me, "Oh yeah, hey."

I hadn't even realized I was a mess, my hat half off, outfit wrinkled.

"Your looking hot today." Marshall laughed as he floated over to a chair.

"Ugh... I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and straighten myself out. But when I came back down, Marshall was gone, "Where did he go?"

Cake peeked her head around the corner, "Morning Fi.". She had a huge, cheesy smile on her face.

"Cake, why did you call Marshall over."

"No reason, just thought you may want to ask him something."

"Not this again." I knew what she was hinting at, I couldn't believe it was that time of year again..

"I'm just saying... you should ask him to Gumball's ball."

I had gone solo ever since Ice Queen tricked me, and didn't plan on going with any guys soon. "No."

"Why?" Cake jumped up from her chair, "do it for me."

I knew she would keep nagging me if I answered no, I might as well ask him, at least it would get Cake off my back. I sighed and couldn't believe what I was about to say, "Fine."

Cake's ear perked up, "Really?!". I nodded, "yeah, if you want me to."

Cake grabbed me and ran out the front door, did she want me to ask him now? I'm not ready, oh glob, this was a bad idea.

"Cake, I can't do it.", she nudged me to knock on Marshall's door.

"Just ask." I could see the excitment in her eyes.

"I can't."

She knocked on the door and hid behind a rock. Leaving me alone at the door.

Marshall answered the door, "Fionna, why are you here?"

"Uh.. well, I wanted to ask you if..." I told myself just to say it, no big deal, "want to go with the ball with me?".

Marshall stood still, I bet he didn't see that one coming. "Sure."

I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of me, "Cool, see ya there." I walked away feeling 100 times better.

When I got out of the cave, Cake was there jumping around. "Girl, I gotta make you a dress!"

Oh glob, not another dress.

Since the ball was the next day, Cake decided to work extra hard on this dress. I sat there watching as she made it, until I fell asleep on the sofa.

When I woke up, I saw Cake laying next to me, "Wake up, Cake."

"What?", she turned trying to ignore me, but then realized what day it was, she jumped up. "I'm gonna go see Mono, I'll be there all day, at 5 put your dress on and meet us at the ball."

I laughed, I hadn't seen her this happy forever. "Ok, see you later."

I looked at the clock, we had slept in all the way to noon, lucky Beema happened to be passing by.

"Hey Beema, got any games?" I picked up the small robot.

"Yes!" she brought up a battle game, my favorite. I sat down and played for 3 hours straight, a new record.

Beema turned off the game, she stood up and asked, "Where is your new dress."

I laughed, that little bot was so cute. "Over there.", I pointed the closet, it had a hanger holding a covered up dress.

"Can I see you in it?"

I looked at the clock, it was already about 4, "Why not?"... I walked over to the closet and carried the dress and Beema upstairs.

I opened up the wrapping, it was a ruby red knee length dress, with sparkles around the neck, and lace on the shoulders.

Both me and Beema looked at it in awe, "Wow!"

Usually, I hate dresses, but this was just my style.

* * *

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I came out of the Bathroom, Beema clapped as a spun showing off the dress. "Do you like it Beema?"

"Yes!" Beema looked at my hat, "That's got to go."

Why?" I walked over to a mirror, realizing it didn't really go with the outfit, but I had never gone out without my hat on. "Your right."

I pulled the hat off, my shoulder length blonde hair was finally able to breathe. Sometimes I wish I never gave my hair to that witch, but oh well.

"How do I look?" I turned to Beema, I think she was shocked to see my hair, I don't remember ever taking my hat off.

"Great!" Beema pointed to the clock, "Time to go!"

I grabbed Beema and brought her with. I excitedly thought about how awesome it will be to have a real date with Marshall.

I walked in the castle, Cake waved to me then pointed to the other side of the room, I looked over and there was Marshall, of course he was not dressed up, he never dressed up. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and started floating over.

"Hey Fi!" Marshall landed in front of me, he looked down at my dress, "You look sexy tonight."

That was a big step in our relationship, he usually called me cute or hot, but never that.

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey Fi, wanna dance?"

"Sure.", I tried to keep calm as he grabbed me by the waist, I couldn't believe this was really happening, it felt like a dream. My mind was going crazy I didn't even realize he was an amazing dancer.

"Fionna?" Marshall looked down at me, "You day-dreaming again?"

"No!" I looked up at his eyes, "Your a good dancer."

"Not that good.", he didn't want to be known as a dancer, he wanted me to see him as the tough vampire. I put my head against his chest for the rest of the song.

As the song ended, I looked up and just then, like magic, I felt him kiss my cheek.

"Be right back." Marshall floated out of the ballroom.

I was freaking out by now, standing still like a stone statue. I didn't know what to do, I had just experienced the best moment of my life. Suddenly, Marshall came back.

"Fi, follow me." Marshall grabbed my hand, I was still in a kind of shock.

He pulled me outside and lifted me up to the top of the tower. We both sat down next to each other.

"Fionna..." Marshall scooted closer to me, "Your an amazing girl."

My heart was beating so fast, like never before. "I am?"

Marshall laughed, "of course you are, your my girl."

His girl?! This was amazing, Marshall called me his, it took my whole being not to freak out.

He leaned in and kissed me, but not on the cheek this time. I still couldn't believe it.

"Wow." I said as he pulled away, "That was-"

"Amazing?" Marshall leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I told you I was King."

I giggled as he floated up, "King?"

"Yes." He lowered me down to the ground. "Lets ditch this party."

I said yes even though I knew Cake wouldn't like that. She didn't like me alone with boys ever since they whole Ice Queen thing. We went back to the treefort, and watched a couple of movies.

"Fi." Marshall put his arm around me, "Want to come over to my place tomorrow?"

"Sure!" This was bad, alone at his place. Cake wasn't going to like this. "What time?"

"Noon-ish" Marshall answered, "I gotta go, bye"

He kissed my forehead before leaving, I was happy until I saw Cake running toward the house.

"FIONNA!" Cake rush up to me, "What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing." I played it cool, "Its just me."

She looked around, searching for any sign of Marshall. Then turning to me.

"See, Marshall wasn't here." I stood there with my arms crossed, thinking I had won.

"Really?" Cake tapped her foot on the ground, "Explain that then." she pointed at me.

"What?" I looked down and saw my ruby red dress was now gray, "Oh."

Cake Grabbed my shoulders, "What did you do?!"

"Calm down!" I pushed her away, "Nothing."

Cake seemed to have not believed me. She acted crazy when ever I was alone with boys, even though she pushed me into relationships.

"Fionna, tell me the truth." She acted as if we, ya know, I'm not that stupid.

"CAKE! Stop it!"

"Do you swear nothing happened?"

"Yes!"

Cake gave me a look before going into the kitchen, she gets on my nerves sometimes.

* * *

**Remember to review,follow, and favorite, updates coming very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning - this chapter contains some "tier 15" stuff and if you don't know what that is leave the page and go watch Teletubbies :P**

* * *

I had brought Beema with me to Marshall's house, he loved playing video games with me. After about an hour, Beema's battery died and we watched a movie.

I was getting ready to going, Marshall had reminded me Cake told me to come home by 4. I picked up my backpack and grabbed Beema, I walked over to Marshall and kissed him, pulling back to breathe. "Marshall, you may not breathe but I do."

I laughed and started to turn toward to the door, but suddenly, Marshall grabbed my waist and kissed me.

Not knowing what to do, I tried hinting that I wanted to get home, I freaked out when he started pulling up my shirt, I shoved him back. "Marshall!"

He stood there, probably thought I was going to go with the flow of things. I pulled down my shirt and straightened out my hat, "What the junk was that Marshall?!" I yelled, I couldn't believe what he just did.

"Uh..." He tried to spit out words, I picked up Beema and slammed the door in his face.

As I walked home, I couldn't help but think about what Marshall was thinking, then I thought of how Cake would react... that wouldn't be good. Eventually I got home, I plugged Beema in, then sat and watched T.V deciding weather or not to tell Cake.

I felt a soft paw shake me, it was Cake. She was home and waking me up, I had fallen asleep on the couch. "Cake?"

"What do want for dinner?" Cake asked me when walking into the kitchen.

I sat up, "Meatloaf?", I love meatloaf. Its my favorite.

"Sure." Cake started cooking, "By the way, what's up with Beema?"

I swear my face turned white like a ghost, or even whiter. "Why?!"

"Whoa." Cake looked around the corner at me, "She's sitting in the corner not talking."

I looked over and saw the little shocked robot, but why? Her battery was dead, she couldn't have seen it. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Whats wrong?" I whispered, trying to prevent Cake from hearing anything.

The tiny robot sat there for awhile until she looked up at me, "Marsh-"

I grabbed Beema before she could continue, "Shhh!"... how could she know?

"How do you know?" I asked her, this wasn't good, Beema told everyone everything... and I mean EVERYTHING.

"You left camera on." Beema quietly told me, I had forgotten I put it on to see if Marshallwas cheating on the game. What I didn't know was it stays on when Beema is off.

"Beema, promise me you wouldn't tell anybody." I pleaded with her, "Please!"

Beema stood there, I don't think she fully understood how important this was, "No."

I stood up quickly, "What?!", I yelled, unluckily getting Cake's attention.

"Fi? Beema? What's going on in there?" Cake shouted, she still was cooking.

Beema started to speak but I answered before she could, "Yeah, everything is fine!"

Beema giggled, I was so angry I could scream. "Beema!"

I knew she was a robot, she couldn't understand what happened. Beema was going to tell somebody someday. I sighed as I stood up, as soon as Cake found out, she would kill Marshall.

I figured if I left it alone maybe Beema would forget it. At least Cake was making meatloaf, that kind of lifted my mood.

"Fionna." Cake called out, I walked into the kitchen and saw the most amazing meatloaf in the whole world, other than Wild Berry Prince's of course. I looked at the table and there were four place settings, which was surprising because we never ate at the table.

"Oh and by the way." Cake took of the cover of the pan, "I invited Gumball and Marshall over for dinner."

Marshall?! This wasn't going to end well, would he even come? Probably not, I still liked him. But after today, we just needed to talk, in private. I stopped myself before I thought about it to much, "When are they coming?"

"A couple of minutes." Cake cleaned up the counters, when ever she cooks the place was a mess after.

I nodded and ran upstairs, after fixing my hair, I started walking toward the ladder. Until somebody called me from the window, "Hey Fi"

I would know that voice anywhere, I turned around to confirmed my theory, there was Marshall, sitting in the window.

"Marshall, now is not the time." I whispered, "Beema saw everything." And for the first time in my life, I saw fear strike the Vampire king. He knew Cake would kill him if she knew.

After running his hand through his hair he finally was able to speak, "This is bad."

"Just play it cool, dude.", I pushed him out the window, "Go downstairs and come in."

Just before going down, I heard Marshall say something.

"Hey Fi"

"Yeah?"

"sorry about earlier." He turned his head away, "I was just stupid."

I smiled, "Its fine, dude."

When I got downstairs, Gumball was already there, and Marshall had just knocked on the door. I opened it and we both went in the kitchen, Gumball had already sat down, and Cake was serving the food. Marshall grabbed an apple from the fridge and threw it on his plate.

"So Fionna, how have you been?" Gumball asked me, we hadn't talked for awhile because Ice Queen was laying low.

"Great!"

"And you Cake?"

Cake nodded as she ate, I turned to see Marshall sucking the red out of his apple, leaving the now gray fruit on his plate.

"Marshall, how have you been?" Gumball and Marshall rarely talked, I often had to force them to even say hello. Marshall just shrugged and nodded.

After dinner, we all sat down in the living room, Marshall sat next to me as we watched the movie, it was really lame.

A monster, not very scary if I might add, continued to attack the villagers. Marshall whispered little comments to me about the movie the whole time.

Eventually, The movie ended, everybody was half asleep. Out of no where, Beema's screen got fuzzy.

When it cleared, there was me and Marshall sitting on the couch watching a movie. I elbowed Marshall to wake up.

Cake sat up and pointed at the screen, "Looks its you guys on a date!" she laughed.

Gumball sat up and giggled with her. I kept giving looks to Marshall.

Then, I realized it was at the part where I was about to go, I freaked out and sunk lower in my seat. Stupid Marshall finally realized what was happening.

As the part where I kissed him goodbye finished, I grabbed Marshall's hand and held it tight, Gumball and Cake's eyes were glued to the screen.

I looked up and saw Gumball sitting with his mouth wide open, probably speechless. And Cake, her face was red with anger.

Cake looked over to us, Gumball still was sitting starring into space. Her face looked like lava, I didn't speak a word, she was about to explode.

She walked up to us, and stretched up to see Marshall face to face, "You..."

"Wait Cake I can explain-"

She hissed at him, swinging her paw at his face, but he dodged it. Marshall picked me up and flew out the window, you could still hear Cake screaming inside.

"She hates you now." I told him even though he already knew it.

Marshall looked down at me, the wind blew my hair into my face, "Don't you think I know this?"

I pulled the hair away from my eyes, "I don't think you should come by my place for a couple of... years."

Marshall laughed, "I think your right."

He landed in front of his house, surprisingly he kept it pretty nice outside, for a vampire king. Red flowers planted around the houses sides, strawberry bushes in a neat garden. I wonder why he liked having such a girly looking house from the outside, it made me laugh.

"Hey Fi, want something to drink?" Marshall floated into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of strawberries from the fridge.

"Sure." I thought about red drinks, because really that's all he had, "Cherry cola?"

"No prob." Marshall grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured me a glass. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

He handed me the glass, it felt like all we did was watch movies. I had probably seen most of his collection, "Nah, lets play some music."

"You play music?" Marshall seemed shocked, as if I couldn't have any talent other than killing evil.

"Yeah!"... I lied. I had a fold up mini keyboard in my backpack, I figured it couldn't be that hard. "Its easy!"

Marshall still didn't believe me, hopefully I could sound good enough to seem skilled. "Fi, I've never seen you play any musical instrument in your life."

I pulled out my keyboard, tapping the keys like a complete idiot. I looked up and there was Marshall smirking, "So, I don't really know how to play this thing."

"I got just the thing for you" Marshall opened his closet and pulled out a dusty, old, guitar.

"What is this?" I asked as he handed it to me, it was a light grey. I laid it on my lap.

"Is my guitar I had when I was younger." Marshall sat next to me, "I learned to play on this guitar, so I guess I'll teach you with this old thing."

I blushed as he wrapped his arm around me, grabbing the neck of the guitar and grabbing my hand and putting it on the strings. He guided my fingers on the strings, it was old but not out of tune.

"Marshall, how long does learning this take?" I asked, hopefully it would be a long,long time because I loved feeling his arms around me.

"A while." Marshall replied as he continued to guide my hand.

I simply sat in silence as he rambled on about how to play and different terms.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I had fun writing this one and would like to thank everyone who is following and favorited. I love the way I ended this chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I laid there for a while with my eyes closed. After about ten minutes I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the tree house.

I sat up in the bed, my hat was off and my hair all messy. I looked around the room, I was in Marshall's bedroom. There laid the grey guitar on the floor.

I looked over, Marshall was laying next to me, I looked down and saw I was wearing one of Marshall's baggy tee shirts.

I poked him in the side, he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Fi, good morning."

"Marshall," I looked over all the little hints in the room once again, "Did something happen last night?"

Marshall didn't answer, he had fallen back to sleep. But by this time I think I figured out what happened.

I changed into my outfit, looked for my hat but couldn't find it, instead I threw my hair up in a ponytail.

"Marshall, get up already." it was already noon.

Marshall turned over, still half asleep, "Fi, why are you here?"

I blushed, "I stayed over night."

Marshall saw my face turn red, "...did we?"

"I think so." I replied, walking downstairs.

After about 15 minutes Marshall finally came down, his hair all messy, and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

I sat at the table while he ate, I didn't remember a thing from last night, I don't think he did either.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good, you?"

"Just fine."

Marshall looked down, "Do want to talk about it or not?"

I felt my face turn a deep red, "No... I'm just thinking about Cake."

Marshall looked up at me, his face a pale white now, "Oh glob."

I kind of giggled, the only thing that scared him was that cat. "You'll be fine, dude."

"How do you know? I...made her worst nightmare happen."

"She'll never know." I reassured him, I looked up, he seemed shocked.

"Cake knows everything."

I laughed, how would she know?

On my way home, I decided to stop by Gumball.

"Knock Knock, anybody home?" I called out inside the castle. Gumball walked in and greeted me.

"Fionna! This is a surprise!" Gumball sounded happy, like he hadn't seen me for years.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to see if he would tell me if Cake was still mad.

"Nothing really, Cake stopped by earlier."

"Why was she here?"

"She asked me to ask you to come home."

I laughed, Cake always knows where I go when I'm bored.

"I better get home, bye"

I waved and ran out.

I opened the door, it seemed like a scene out of one of Marshall's horror movies. I looked around, but no sign of Cake to be seen, until I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Fionna!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "Where were you?!"

"Marshall's house."

Cake stopped hugging me, "What?"

I regretted telling her, here came the questions...

"How could you do that?"

"Cake, its nothing." I tried to keep my poker face on, if she saw one thing out of wack, she would freak out.

"You... spent the night there?" Cakes starred into my eyes, she tried reading me.

"No-"

"Liar!" Cake shouted, "You did!"

"Fine." I had to hold my ground from now on, or else.

Cake continued to drill me for answers, "Did you do anything?"

"Yes." I answered, crossing my arms.

"WHAT?!" Cake freaked out.

"He started teaching me guitar." I laughed in my head, she thought she had me.

I think Cake realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of me, she snapped her fingers and smiled, "I'm going over to ask Marshall something..."

Believe it or not, the vampire king couldn't lie very well. Was he good at pranking? yes. Lying? Heck no. You could read him like a book. I got nervous, "Why?"

Cake didn't answer as she walked out the door, I followed close behind.

I looked in the window, Cake was already asking him questions. I couldn't hear anything, so I walked around and saw the second floor window open. I climbed up and went in, going over to the stairs and listening.

"What did you do with Fionna last night?" I watched as Cake interrogated him.

"Nothin' much." Marshall answered, so far so good.

"Did you touch her?"

I saw Marshall tense up, "Uh, no."

Cake grew larger, "You did!"

Marshall stepped back, he looked like he was about to crack.

Cake continued, " I'll claw your eyes out! Tell me!"

"OK!" Marshall yelled, "We did do... that."

Cake went back to normal size, probably in a state of shock, "What?"

"Cake." Marshall started playing a calming melody on his guitar.

_"Your sister isn't going to stay innocent like the snow, _

_You just need to go with the flow, and let her grow. _

_Because I know this may make you want to hurl, _

_But you have to let go of...your good little girl."_

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he played the finally note, I looked over and saw Cake about to ball her eyes out.

"But..." Cake broke down in tears before finishing. I couldn't take it any longer, I ran down the stairs and hugged Cake.

"I'm sorry Cake" I apologized, still crying.

"Its ok." Cake whispered between her crying bursts.

Marshall floated next to us, "So... we good here."

Cake looked up at him, "No, your still on my blacklist."

"Why?!"

"Because she's 17 and that should Never had happened." Cake shook her finger in his face.

"Lets all just watch a movie." I suggested before they could start fighting again. Marshall put in the tape, and sat down next to me, Cake shoved her way between us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, The song in this chapter was written right after I saw the amazing leaked preview (AWESOME)... Remember to favorite, review, and follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so basically I hit writers block (We all have to some time, right?). I thought about ending this story, until I saw over 747 views and 10 reviews on this! I just couldn't leave this. So the rest of the story will be in 3rd person, I can write a lot more, detailed stuff that way. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! **

* * *

Fionna held out her sword, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Hey Evil Dude!"

The giant ape like creature, who was tormenting a group of candy people, turned around.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you!" she continued to yell, the monster ran up to her, it started running up to her and Cake, in a flash she was staring at it face to face. Its breath blowing on her. It let out a low growl.

"Ready?" Cake whispered.

"Now!" Fionna yelled, leaping onto the beast's face. Cake wrapped herself around its legs, while Fionna jammed her sword in its skull.

The monster fell, Fionna jumped off and landed safely on her feet. The crowd of candy people had ran away during the fight. Cake walked up next to her.

Cake panted for a minute, "Fi, I'm getting to old for this."

Fionna laughed while running toward the tree house, "Come on Grandma!"

Cake rolled her eyes and followed.

At the tree house, the girls relaxed. They had played video games and watched a movie or two.

Fionna sighed, "I'm bored."

"Just relax for once" Cake told her, sitting back on her chair.

Both of them jumped when they heard a voice behind them, "Yeah Fi, you should just chill."

They turned around and there stood Marshall, He floated over and gave Fionna a kiss before sitting, well technically floating.

"I need action!" Fionna played the table like a drum.

Marshall lifted his eyebrow and smirked, "action?"

Fionna blushed, Cake hissed at him. Fionna, trying to change the topic broke the silence, "I need to kick some evil butt!"

Marshall laughed, "The bad-ass adventuress can't take one day off, huh?"

"We can go see GB." Cake suggested, even though Marshall and Fionna knew she just wanted to see Mono.

"The pink pile of gum?" Marshall laughed again, "No thanks."

"You can!" Fionna continued, "Me and Marshall could search for evil."

"I know something evil Marshall's got on his mind." Cake said under her breath.

"Please, Cake... We could continue your guitar lessons." Marshall suggested, looking over at Fionna.

"That sounds great!" Fionna answered excitedly, running over to the closet and pulling out a brand new, black guitar.

"Nice. Where did you get it?" Marshall asked, floating over to her.

"Bought it from a goblin." Fionna replied, playing it softly.

Cake sat there with her arms crossed as Marshall taught Fionna. After a couple of minutes, she got up and waved goodbye while walking out the door, "I'll be at Mono's place."

After about an hour, Fionna was tired and decided to finish the lesson. "Marshall, will you get me a snack?"

"I'm not your slave." Marshall replied, "But I will."

Fionna grabbed an old movie from the table next to her, "Hey Marsh, wanna watch this?" she asked holding it up.

"What's it called?" Marshall asked, handing her the drink.

"Twilight. Its from before the mushroom war." She wiped off the dirty case, "cool! its about vampires!"

Marshall grabbed the movie and put it in, they cuddled up and watched the whole thing.

As the movie ended, Marshall just sat there laughing his head off, "That was horrible!"

Fionna looked up at him and giggled, "At least the werewolf was hot."

Marshall laughed harder, Fionna looked more serious. "Hey Marshall..."

He caught his breath, "Yeah?"

Fionna rested her head on his chest, "That girl was human."

Marshall worried, Fionna seemed upset some how, "Everyone was human back then."

Fionna felt a tear run down her cheek, it never really sunk in until now, she was the _last_ human. Marshall wiped her eyes, "Fi, you ok?"

Fionna didn't answer, she sat there trying to hold tears back. "M..Marshall."

Marshall felt her grab his hand tightly, she took a minute before speaking, "I'm the last one."

Marshall never saw Fionna like this, her eyes filled with tears. He kissed the top of her head, "its ok."

Fionna looked up, "its not ok, after me... were extincted!" She started crying harder burying her face in his shirt.

"Fi" Marshall sighed, "There will always be your kids."

Fionna mumbled, "They will not be full humans."

Marshall looked down at the young adventuress, she was truly scared. "Lets just forget this for now, another movie?"

Fionna looked up and nodded. Marshall smiled as he looked for a movie, thinking over what he had to do.

He thought as he searched, "Looks like I've gotta visit Gumball tomorrow, shit."

* * *

**Thanks for your support, remember to favorite and follow. **

**And pwease review it makes me happy ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**After reading through most Fiolee fan-fics on here, I realized something no body had written about, so I will! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Knock Knock**_

Prince Gumball turned around, somebody had knocked on his lab door. "Hello?"

"Dude, just open the door already." Marshall groaned, that royal boy really got on his nerves.

Gumball opened the door and Marshall floated right in. "Marshall? Why are you here?"

Marshall rubbed the back of his neck, "We got a problem, man."

Gumball looked at him shocked, "What is it?"

"Fionna."

Gumball suddenly looked worried, "Is she ok?"

"Your bodyguard is fine..." Marshall mocked him, "I need your help."

Gumball looked at the floating vampire cross-eyed, "With what?"

Marshall looked down, he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Gumball asked, he couldn't understand.

Marshall signed and grabbed a picture from his pocket, "My father was human." He showed GB the photo of him as a child, he was human.

"You mean?" Gumball stared at it in disbelieve.

"I'm half human."

"Now, where is my help needed?"

Marshall looked him straight in the eyes, " I need you to turn me back."

Gumball looked at him as if he was crazy, "That's impossible."

"Not true, you cured the zombie candy people." Marshall argued.

"That was different, I knew the cause of it."

Marshall looked around the room, finally picking up a beaker. He bit down on the top, releasing a drop of blood into it. He wiped his mouth and handed it over to Gumball, "Here."

Gumball stared at the drop of blood, it moved by itself. "What's this?"

"I may not be mister science..." Marshall chuckled, "But that's vampire blood, I release it into my victims."

Gumball cringed at the word victim, then realizing what he just told him. "You mean... if I make something to kill the power in the blood. You'll be human?"

Marshall nodded, "Yeah, I've heard my mother talk about it."

"Marshall." Gumball looked back up at him, "Why do you want to turn back?"

Marshall signed, "Fionna's having trouble with the whole 'last human' thing"

Gumball smirked, "So your turning back... for her?"

Marshall loved her, he really did. "Yeah dude. Just make the cure already."

Gumball turned around and worked at his lab station, pouring things into other things. Marshall sat there watching, he had to do it.

After hours of work, Gumball turned around and shook his head. "Marshall, you don't have enough human DNA left."

Marshall reached toward his neck, grabbing a chain. He took it off, and on it were teeth. "My baby teeth, they are human DNA right?"

Gumball grabbed the teeth excitedly and continued his work.

After about 10 hours, Gumball sang out "Its Done!"

Marshall floated over to see it, a becker full of blue-ish liquid sat on the table. "That's it?"

Gumball took off his goggles, "Yes. But I should warn you, you'll either return to the state of Humanism, or die."

Marshall looked at Gumball, "I have to try."

**Meanwhile, at the tree house...**

"Cake!" Fionna called out, "Want to hear me play guitar?"

"Nah." Cake replied. She was feeding the kittens.

Fionna walked over to her, "How's my nieces and nephews?"

"Their fine." Cake answered while feeding Mono Jr.

Fionna played with one kitten, " Peek-a-boo!"

Suddenly the phone rang, "I'll get it!" Fionna shouted, running over to pick it up.

Her face turned white, "Is he ok?"

Cake turned around, Fionna had tear filled eyes, "What's wrong girl?"

Fionna hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket, "Marshall's in the hospital."

Cake grabbed all the kittens and followed Fionna out the door, "Wait for us!"

Fionna wiped the tears away from her face while walking to the Candy hospital. "_He's just pranking me."_ she thought, fighting off the tears, "_Please be joking, Marshall." _

She burst through the doors of the hospital, running over to Gumball who was talking to a nurse. "Gumball! Where's Marshall?"

Gumball pointed to a hallway, "Second door to the left."

Fionna ran down to the room, not realizing she had an endless flow of tears.

"Marshall!" She shouted while opening the door. Her mouth dropped open, candles and roses filled the room. Fionna couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears... a melody filled the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the person. Marshall, who's skin now was the same as her's and no bite marks, kissed her before she could say a word.

"Mar...Marsh-" Fionna struggled to find the words.

"Gumball turned me back."

Fionna hugged him tightly, "But your human now!"

"I was before." Marshall wiped her eyes, "I did this for you."

Fionna just hugged him for a minute, then punched his shoulder, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again."

Marshall laughed, just then Cake walked in the room.

"What?" Cake's eyes grew large, looking at a now human Marshall.

"Do I still scare you?" Marshall asked her.

"No, its just... wow."

Fionna ran over to her shocked sister, "He did this for me, he's human." She grabbed Marshall's hand and dragged him out of the hospital room, and outside. Marshall felt the sun on his skin, he looked over to see Fionna smiling up at him.

He looked in her eyes, he knew. It was meant to be.

* * *

**Yup, I just went where no other Fionna and Marshall Fan-Fic has gone. DRAMA BOMBS everywhere. Please tell me your thoughts on this. :)**


	7. Author Update

**Author Update - **

**Basically telling ya'll I've started a new project, "50 Shades of Red" YAY! **

**So this story will still be updated, but a little less often. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall opened his eyes slowly, the room was dark and quiet. He felt weak, so much so he couldn't feel his arms. He felt his teeth with his tongue, sharp fangs were still there.

Marshall turned to see Fionna sleeping on the the chair next to his bed, her eyes red and puffy. "_She must have been crying."_ he thought to himself, but why? What happened? Where was he? Suddenly he felt himself pass out again.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Marshall went into a coma, Fionna hadn't left his side the whole time. Gumball explained to her that he was trying to turn back when something went horribly wrong, and he may never come out of it.

Fionna was heartbroken, he couldn't leave her. Cake and everyone else had come to peace with it, but Fionna couldn't. "_He's not going." _she continued to try and convince herself, "_He's ok." _

"Fionna?" Cake whispered while walking into the room, "You awake?"

Fionna nodded, "I am."

"I brought you bacon pancakes." Cake told her, setting them down on a nearby table. "And if you wa-"

"He's not going to wake up, is he?" Fionna mumbled trying to hold back even more tears.

Cake rushed over to hug her, "Fionna." she thought for a minute before answering, "Gumball doesn't think so."

Fionna cried softly, the room was just filled with depression. She couldn't do anything but watch as he laid there, she felt helpless. "Cake I can't handle watching him die."

Cake gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "I know."

* * *

"Where am I?" Marshall groaned, he looked around the darkness. Suddenly a flash almost blinded him. "What the?"

A soft, comforting voice echoed though the empty room. "Marshall. Are you ready to come with me?" Marshall just stood there as it continued, "come with me, you'll be ok."

Marshall shook his head, " I can't leave her!"

"The girl?" The voice suddenly got quieter, "The girl will be fine."

Marshall felt himself drawn to the dim light forming in front of him, his mind fought off each thought of letting go.

"Marshall." The voice called out, "Don't you want to see your father?"

Marshall started walking into the dim light, thinking of his father. "My dad is in there?"

He heard a familiar voice called out, "Come on. I've been waiting."

* * *

Fionna looked over at Marshall, he was colder than usual. His heartbeat weaker than normal. Suddenly the monitor stopped.

"Marshall?!" she shouted, her voice cracking. The door flew open as a doctor rushed in, pushing Fionna to the side.

* * *

**I'M CRYING FOR REALS... sorry that this chapter is so short I just wanted to get it out there. Next chapter will be out very soon. **

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna looked down at Marshall, he laid there so still. His life completely gone, she sobbed for days.

**GOTCHA! Scared for a minute huh? Well I have a HORRIBLE writers block and can't really write anything but here ya go! **

* * *

The land of Aaa was quiet. Everything was gloomy, it hadn't stopped raining for days. Everyone just slowed down and laid low for a couple of days, even the Ice Queen.

"Fionna?" Cake whispered and knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Fionna mumbled, sitting on the ground holding her knees. "I'll be out in a minute.", It had been a month since it happened, since her life fell apart. It had been a month since IT happened...

-_FLASHBACK- _

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled as the doctor continued his work, "Don't leave me Marshall!". Suddenly the monitor started beeping again, "He'll be fine." The doctor mumbled and turned to her, "You should go, now."

"No, I have to stay." Fionna told him with her hands on her hips, "I'm not leaving him."

"I suggest you go." the doctor tried to convince her, "He hasn't had red for a very long time and probably will do anything to cure his thirst. That includes hurting people."

Fionna swallowed and thought about what he said, "_Marshall won't do that. He loves me." _she told herself, "_But he is a vampire. and he told me himself what happens to him..." _

"Fionna?" the doctor motioned for her to leave the room, she sighed "I'll be out in a minute." she replied and the doctor left.

**-Fionna's POV-**

I walked over to his bedside, he was going to be ok, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, his pale skin was still cold but not as much anymore. I walked toward the door and reached for the handle, when suddenly his cold hand quickly grabbed mine and pinned me against the ground. "Mar-Marshall?" I whispered, my voice filled with fear. His eyes dark red, his demonic laugh almost made my ears bleed, this wasn't Marshall. I tried shoving him off but he just held on tighter to my wrists.

"I don't like chasing my food." His now deep, wicked voice whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. He smirked, "I thought you loved me?"

"Your not Marshall!" I shouted, he flashed his now longer fangs at me. He looked down at me and smiled, "Marshall's long gone little girl, now you have me."

He caressed my cheek, "Get off of me!" I yelled shaking my head, which caused my hat to fall off.

"Now why would you want that?" He asked, "I'll light up your world."

"DISGUSTING." I yelled in his face, "you pervert!"

"Come on, Fionna." He chuckled.

"You know what?" I thought for a minute, "maybe your right?". His face became blank, he couldn't believe what I was saying. "Marshall." I whispered in his ear, hating myself inside. I flipped him over and sat on top of him, looking around the room for a weapon or something. "You know what?" I asked him. "What?" He mumbled, looking up at me and drooling. "Never-" I leaned it closer to him, "-under estimate me." I stood up and kicked him in the face, instantly making him pass out.

Just then, Cake rushed in the door. "FIONNA I HEARD SCREAMING." her eyes fixed on me. I looked down to see my shirt ripped, and blood staining it. Cake then looked over to Marshall laying on the floor with a footprint on his face, then back at me. "Fionna did you?" Cake shook her head as if she was trying to wake up from a dream, "Did he hurt you?"

I nodded and sat down on the floor, Cake walked over and looked at me. After a couple soft sobs I looked up at her, "Marshall's gone." I cried louder and buried my face in my hands. "But Marshall's right there." she pointed to him and patted my back. "That's not Marshall. That's some pervert demon that took over."

I saw Cake's face get red with anger, "When he wakes up I'm going to-"

"Its fine Cake." I sighed,

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

**So? How did you like it? Mostly a flashback to see what happened. I loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry there will be more chapters. I LOVE ALL YOU MATHEMATICAL People who review! Thnx **


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I decided to update! To clear something up for ya'll...**

**MARSHALL LEE IS NOT DEAD.**

**There. I'm sorry for scaring you! How could I kill off Marshall? I couldn't! **

**Thnx for all the reviews... To the story! **

* * *

(Marshall's POV)

Everything is just crazy, I can't control myself. I feel like I'm trapped inside myself, my inner demon revealing itself to the world. I don't have a choice on what I do, I cried on the inside when I turned on Fionna... I love her, I admit it, I love Fionna the Human.

Bubba probably has a price on my head, they all probably think I've gone crazy. Suddenly the darkness around me flashed and I was running, through a thick forest. I looked behind me to see nothing, then as soon as I came back, I was sucked back into the darkness.

Finally I decided to scream out. "Hey! Where am I?!"

"Your soul." a deep, devil-like voice whispered, "look around." I looked around into the endless black.

"See." the voice started to chuckle, "your dark,evil, a creature of the night. Nothing can save you from yourself." the voice finished. I shook my head, "No. I'm not giving up. I'm going to get back to Fionna."

The voice groaned in pain, I noticed and smirked at my newly found weapon. "I love her."

The voice let out a small, painful, gasp. I laughed, then I started to think about Fionna. The day we met popped into my head, then the day I saw her at the ball, when we would play Beema all day, that day I was teaching her guitar. I laughed and smiled at that one, I opened my eyes to see the dark forest again. I was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, no longer feeling trapped and alone.

* * *

(third person POV)

Fionna leaned back on the couch, it was just her in the quiet treehouse. Cake had taken Beema to soccer practice and left her alone for the day, since it was cold and rainy outside, Fionna decided to stay in for the day. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about how today they would probably be watching a horror movie, or having a jam session.

Her train of thought was abruptly stopped by a knock on the door, she stood up and wiped her eyes quickly before opening the door to see a certain pink prince.

"Gumball? Why are you here?"

"I came by to hang out." He replied and walked passed her and sat down on the couch. Fionna walked over and sat next to him.

"You never come by to hang out." she giggled, grabbing the blanket next to her and throwing in over herself.

"I thought since Marshall is gone we would be able to spend more time together."

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I have an idea..." he smiled and started leaning in toward Fionna.

Her whole body froze as their lips met, she was about to push him back as he pushed her back on the couch continued to kiss her.

"Get off!" she yelled, Fionna really didn't want to hit him.

"Come on." he mumbled and kissed her neck. that pushed Fionna over the edge, she pushed him off of her and onto the floor, then stepped on his back.

"What is this for?!"

"Dude! I'm not interested!" she shouted as he struggled to get up.

"Why not?! Fang boy is gone!" he yelled back.

"Get out!" she shouted and pulled him up from the ground and pointed to the door. He brushed himself off and walked out the door, but before he could open it, a pale skinned teenager with fangs rushed in the house.

Fionna looked up at him, "Mar-Marshall?"

He floated over and hugged her tightly, kissed her, then whispered something in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered and hugged him tighter.

* * *

**YAY! MARSHALL IS BACK! What's up with Gumball? What's going to happen next? Why am I asking you questions? I already know! You, on the other hand, must wait. **

**Until next time, my fellow adventurers, goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decide this shall be the second to last Chapter for this story, I really want to start some projects but this story is just sitting here and I MUST finish it. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, no matter if you review, follow, or favorite. **

* * *

After that night, Marshall and Fionna didn't leave each other's side. Marshall had stayed over at the tree fort, which Cake wasn't very happy about, but Fionna was as happy as a pig in mud. Fionna hadn't talked to Gumball since the last time she saw him... that was a week ago. But, right now, she was enjoying an old game called "Monopoly" with Marshall.

She was winning, every single time he rolled, he would land on her property. Finally, he rolled and went bankrupt, followed by Fionna's cheers and dancing.

"Third time in a row!" she shouted happily, Marshall just laughed and watched as she continued her little victory dance.

"I guess I can't win every time." he told her, standing up and grabbing an apple off the table next to them.

"You never won!"

"I won with you." he argues, which earned him a kiss from his favorite human.

"Aw, your so adorable!" she hugged him.

"No I'm not adorable, I'm the Vampire king."

"Nope... your adorable, and cute, and-"

Fionna was cut off by Cake walking into the room, "Are you two done with that game yet?"

"Yup!" Fionna told her, breaking up the hug with Marshall. "I won."

"Good for you sugar!" Cake praised.

"What were you up to?" Marshall asked the cat, now floating over the couch.

"Date with Mo-chro." she answered, "We had dinner at the Candy Palace, which reminds me-" Cake pulled out a very elegant looking letter, "Gumball wanted me to give this to Fi."

Fionna grabbed the letter, and started reading it...

**_"Dear valued friend,_**

**_You are invited to the Royal Wedding of Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and The Ice Princess of the Ice Kingdom. _**

**_The ceremony will start at noon, next Friday. _**

**_Your truly, _**

**_Prince Gumball." _**

"What the actual flop?!" Marshall said as he read the letter over her shoulder, "Gum-wad's getting married?"

"I guess so." Fionna mumbled as she looked over the letter again, "The real question here is who is the Ice Princess?"

"I got a feeling this has something to do with Ice Queen." Cake said and walked upstairs, coming down later with Fionna's favorite yellow sweater. "Lets go ask the cougar."

* * *

The three walked into the chilly castle, looking around for the Queen of Ice, but all they found was a group of penguins playing spin the bottle.

"Where the Night-O-Sphere is she?" Fionna asked, as soon as she was finished asking the question, a girl about her age walked into the room. She had blue skin, a short dark blue dress, and white hair.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked.

The girl froze, "MOTHER!"

"Yes?" Ice Queen asked while walking into the room, then she saw us, "What are you punks doing here?!"

"I have a better question-" Cake told her, walking closer to the two Ice royalty, "Who is she?!"

"My daughter, silly!" Ice Queen answered, "I used the power of the Ice to create my little girl, to bad I couldn't do it the _fun _way."

"Oh glob, I think I'm gonna puke!" Fionna yelled and ran over to a nearby window and hung her head out.

"I'm guessing you already heard the good news! Gumball has decided to make my daughter his Queen, which makes me very proud." Ice Queen told them.

"Why?" Marshall asked confused.

"Early this week I kidnapped- I mean brought- Gumball over and he met Snow. They fell in love and the rest is history."

"Its true!" The young girl reassured them.

"So Ice Queen, aren't you upset or something?" Fionna asked, pulling her head back in after throwing up.

"No, not at all! You see, I'm going to be a grandmother!" The Queen told them happily.

"Does this mean you'll stop kidnapping Princes?" Cake asked.

"No, I'll still get my husband!"

"Good, because without that our life would be pretty boring." Fionna told them.

"Well, congrats." The three walked out, until the Ice Princess grabbed Fionna's arm.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" the girl asked and smiled, she seemed nicer than her mother, Fionna nodded. "Of course!"

The three walked out and decided to go home, and prepare for the Wedding since it was only two days away.

* * *

**Yup, its short, I know. I'm sorry, I wanted to start the wedding in the new (last) chapter, and I will publish it today! PROMISE! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER! Wow, its over. I can't believe it. Anyway lets just get to the story then!**

* * *

Cake braided Fionna's hair, it went all the way down to her ankles. Ice Princess sent over a dress for Fionna, it was light blue, long, and sparkly. Cake just wore a matching ribbon around her neck.

"What time is it?" Fionna asked, worried they may be late.

Cake looked over to the clock on the other side of the room, "WEDDING TIME! but seriously, its ten."

"We better hurry." she replied, "Marshall and Mo-chro are coming over any minute!"

Cake laughed, her baby sister was excited about the wedding, well not really, she was more interested in the cake they were going to have. "All done!" she stated and looked at her master piece, "You look amazing!"

Fionna thanked her and stood up, after she changed into the dress, Cake called her downstairs. "Marshall and Mo-chro are here!"

Marshall looked on in awe as Fionna came down the ladder, "Whoa Fionna, you look beautiful!" he told her.

"Why thank you." she told him, in a fake regal voice, "You look handsome.", she started to laugh.

"Well then, We should get going."

They all got on Lord M's back and flew off to the castle, which didn't take that long. Candy people, princes, and penguins walked in the doors into the ballroom filled with chairs and flowers.

Now, Fionna wasn't a fan of Weddings, she found them boring. Instead of paying attention to the vows and all that stuff, she was playing with a a caterpillar that was on her wrist.

She realized that it was over when Marshall picked her up and carried her out, laughing at how she was not paying attention.

The reception was nice, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Marshall had requested a slow song and he and Fionna were dancing, while Cake and Mo-chro watched.

(Cake's POV)

There she was, my little sister, dancing with a blood-sucking vampire.

"Aren't they adorable?" I asked Mono.

"Yes." he tapped.

He may be a vampire, but he loves her, and would protect her with his life. I couldn't complain. Fionna always laughed and had a smile on her face when she was around him, and so did Marshall. She snapped out of thought, realizing how far south Marshall's hand was traveling, which was accompanied with Fionna's soft laughing.

"Marshall! Hands off her butt!" I yelled, which made Fionna blush as the whole room was looking at them.

"Cake, its fine." she whispered and continued to dance with him.

"Just watch yourselves in public." I added.

"Kids..." Mo-chro tapped.

The rest of the night was fun, dinner was great, and everyone was drunk.

I looked over to see Fionna and Marshall having a make-out session on the stage. "Oh come on!" I shouted walking over to break it up, "I can't leave you two alone for a second!"

* * *

Ice King closed the book, looking over to the chubby penguin by his side. "I must say Gunter, this was horrible."

"Wenk, Wenk!", the penguin looked down.

"I will not tolerate this shipping in my castle!"

"Wenk!"

"I know, at least this wasn't as dirty as the orignal." Ice King told him, throwing the book to the other side of the room.

"Wenk wenk wenk!"

"GUNTER! You cannot write that! Time out!" he shouted and pointed to a corner.

"Wenk." The penguin waddled over to the corner and sat down.

* * *

**Yeah, so basically that's it. I can't think of any more, so its over. **

****Marshall walks in****

**Marshall - "HEY! YOU!"**

**Me- "Yeah?"**

**"Why are you finishing this?!"**

**"Because I want to."**

**"WHAT ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS?!" **

**"I can't write them any longer." **

**"Oh so your just that lazy, huh?" **

**"Oh naw... you didn't just go there!" **gets up and kicks his butt****

**BYE! :)**


End file.
